


Satisfied

by Strugglintoast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Hamilton AU, Satisfied is a good song, Still working on how to tag, allura and pidge are siblings, but Pidge is older, doing this story to avoid my important paper, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: The wonderful diplomatic ball is in full swing and Katie has her eyes set on the human who has won her heart. Unfortunately so does Allura. There must be a choice made and sacrifice done.





	Satisfied

"Ugh. I can't believe father made us attend this stupid ball," Allura groaned as she leaned against a pillar.

 

A chuckle escaped Katie as she copied her sister’s movements. “Well, as princesses of Altea, we need to show support for the diplomatic relations taking place.”

 

“I do not mind dancing, but I don’t want to dance with every man we make eye contact with. You can already see they are just trying to impress us and hopefully win favor with father,” Allura looked away in distaste.

 

The two young women looked at the swirling crowd in silence as they took a small break from dancing. They each let out a small laughter as they saw men tripping over themselves with other dames to gain the attention of the two princesses. With the heat starting to build up, Katie looked at her sister and noticed that her cheeks seemed to respond to the heat. But Katie noticed something caught her dear sister’s eye. She tried to locate the thing that had Allura looking lovesick but people were covering her point of view.

 

“Just who has captured the sight of my dear sister?” Katie smirked, “Is it Lotor?”

 

Allura broke her gaze and deadpanned at her older sister. “Are you serious? Sorry, but I don’t see myself with him. With you, maybe. But not with me.”

 

“I was just kidding with you,” Katie laughed, “Lotor is not that bad himself. I mean, yeah he is quite handsome, but joining with him as the future empress does seem a bit daunting. Anyways, you want to come outside to cool down?”

 

Allura seemed to be looking for someone but just shook her head, stating that she would just go and dance with the other boys. And off she went. Katie watched her sister disappear amongst the crowd of swirling people. And off Katie went outside.

 

The night air was calm and sweet as Katie took in a deep breath. She was interrupted when she heard a throat clearing. Upon turning, she saw a man, who took her breath away, holding two glasses of Nunvil. Katie looked to his eyes and she could see intelligence brimming in them.

 

“Hello,” the man said, “I just wanted to offer a drink to a lovely woman such as yourself.” He gave her the glass and took her hand, giving it a chaste kiss. “May I know your name?”

 

Katie just could have swoon right then and there but she was a princess who was dignified, right? The princess of Altea was screaming in her mind as she reeled to remember what her name was. “K-Katie… Of Altea… and yours?”

 

“My name is Shiro,” he flashed a dazzling smile, “To be honest, you interest me. In fact, you strike me as a woman who is never satisfied.”

With some offense, Katie replied, “I am not sure what you mean. I think you are forgetting yourself.” She took her drink and was about to walk away until Shiro grabbed her arm, preventing her to take another step.

 

“I apologize if i came off as rude, I did not mean any offense. I meant it in a way that you are like me, I am never satisfied.”

 

As the music changed, Shiro asked Katie for a dance. And as they waltzed around, Katie asked questions about his background. As she asked, she noticed that his hands were fidgeting and he also looked askance. Yeah… this dude is definitely penniless and flying by the seat of his pants. Regardless, Katie could not help but fall in love with him even more. As the song ended, they both bowed to one another and went their own separate ways.

 

Katie spotted Allura by the same pillar they were at when she noticed her sister had her face alight with some emotion. She wanted to add more to the joy her sister had and tell her about the man she fell in love with. And she finally reached her. Before Katie could say a word, Allura interceded and spilled what she had witnessed.

 

“Katie! You will never believe who I am crushing! I am so nervous… I can’t go to introduce myself! And here I hold title Princess of Altea,” she laughed.

 

“Oh Allura! I’m so excited for you! I, too, have something to tell you, but you go first.”

 

Allura took Katie by the arm and put her in a position where she saw shiro with a small group of three other men. Katie’s heart tightened as she saw the man that was holding her heart. She was pulled out of her trance as Allura began to speak, “You see that group over there? Well, you see that man with the white hair atop his head? I am just about to claim him as mine. I think I am in love Katie!”, Allura shook her sister.

 

And Katie’s heart shattered. The same man she had fallen in love, was the very man her sister had started loving as well. Katie looked to her sister. Allura looked helpless, her eyes looked helpless, and Katie’s heart broke even more. But with her duty as the eldest princess, Katie knew what she had to do.

 

After Allura was done ogling at Shiro, she turned to Katie and asked what was her exciting news.

 

“He isn’t bad looking,” Katie said, “I think he would make a great husband one day.” Katie looked to Allura and gently smiled. “Ah! Well, my uh… news… I bumped into Lotor and I think I will accept his engagement” she lied, “I know, I know. I know i said being empress seemed daunting, but I think I can pull it off.” “You know, let me be your wingman.” And Katie walked off as tears prickled the corners of her eyes. She ignored Allura as she continued to walk towards Shiro. Katie didn’t pay attention as she soon found herself in a strong set of arms after bumping into them.

“Ah Princess Katie,” Lotor purred, “such a pleasure to have you in my arms as always. May I have this dance?”

 

“Ah Prince Lotor, you will have to forgive me and let me make it up to you on the next one,” she said as she pecked his cheek innocently. “I have some important business to do for my sister. In the meantime, wait for me by the pillar next to the stairs.” And Katie left.

 

She approached the group of men and excused herself as she grabbed Shiro by the arm and dragged him away. She heard someone whoop before they were cut off with a smack to the head.

 

“Where are you taking me,” Shiro asked.

 

“I am about to change your life...” Katie kept on walking, a sad smile on her face

 

Shiro complied and let Katie lead him to where her sister was at. Once Shiro and Allura striked a conversation, she left them to it and went to find Lotor.

 

As the song changed and a final one was played, Lotor and Katie danced away. “Lotor, I have been meaning to tell you that I accept your proposal. I hope I can love you as much as you love me.”

 

They stopped dancing and Katie could see that the joy and happiness his eyes held.

 

“Really?! Oh Katie! I am overjoyed that my proposal has been accepted. I will cherish you until the very last moments of my life. And even then, I will still love you in the afterlife. I know you will make an excellent empress by my side. This union will go down in history and make both our families great allies.”

 

He gently grabbed Katie and kissed her softly. Katie could not stop the single tear that rolled down her cheek. Deep down she still loved Shiro. She had fallen in love with Shiro. But she did this for the sake of Allura’s happiness. This was all for her.

 

After two years, Shiro and Allura got engaged. And within the next year, they both got married. At the reception, the time to give toast and speak words to the bride and groom were open to anyone who wanted to take the floor. As people got up to congratulate the couple, Katie was the last to speak. As she was heavy with child, Lotor took great care in helping her stand up and get the microphone for her.

 

Taking a shaky breath, Katie began, “Well, here is a toast to the bride and to the groom,” raising her glass, “As your sister, I have and always will be by your side. So here is to your union and a blessing to your marriage… And...” Allura was close to tears and Shiro just smiled a gentle smile as he took Allura’s hand in his own. “May you both be satisfied.” And Katie smiled a smile that was mistaken for happiness and drank.

 

And everyone took a toast at that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor is a wolesome man. Fite me if you don't agree.


End file.
